<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] starstruck by shizuoh by StylinandProfilin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817170">[Podfic] starstruck by shizuoh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinandProfilin/pseuds/StylinandProfilin'>StylinandProfilin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinandProfilin/pseuds/StylinandProfilin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of starstruck by shizuoh</p><p>Summary:<br/>"Hold my son for a moment," says the Viktor Nikiforov, live in the flesh, sweaty and panting.</p><p>"Wha—" Yuuri can't even begin to comprehend what's going on before Viktor is gone, and there's a child in his arms.</p><p>(in which yuuri is a barista-turned-babysitter, viktor is a famous movie star, and yuri is an 8 year old kid stuck in the middle of it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont &amp; Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] starstruck by shizuoh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350159">starstruck</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh">shizuoh</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/1hk83eewgmfp146/viktuuri_Starstruck_ch.1fin.mp3?dl=0</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>